epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hippie Rat/Big Bad Super Smash Rap Battle Update
Okay first, no it's not going to be called that, big bad is just my best description for it after my most recent decision for the direction I'm going with it. For those who do not follow my battles or my stuff in general, I've been teasing a giant Super Smash Bros rap battle that would put the others in the dust because of one major thing: I am using every fucking character. Recently, I hit an approximate 75% completion on writing the battle. I was almost done. But then I felt challenged. I caught wind of Justin being in production of his own video-game-themed-rap-battle-to-end-all-video-game-themed-rap-battles a week or two ago and got a bit intimidated. "Oh no... Someone who actually creates and publishes rap battles is about to beat me to the general idea I'm doing of using a TON of video game characters in a long-ass rap battle and leave this thing I've been writing that very few people would've seen anyway because no one reads my battles except for a select few most of the time in the dust." Literally exactly what went through my head. Today, he posted a teaser trailer for his "Ultimate Video Game Rap Battle". If you haven't seen it yet, you can check it out here: http://youtu.be/lF2BMv9ahCA This video honestly was kind of a relief for me. 55 characters. That doesn't quite match up to the 70-or-so characters I had prepared for this battle. 17 minutes. Eh, the projected time for my battle was a bit shorter, mainly because of most characters getting eight-line verses, while in his battle, he's probably giving everyone a good bit more lines (either that or he's putting in a bunch of breaks in the middle with just instrumental to let a character be introduced just to kill time, but I'll give him the benefit of the doubt for one). What can you expect, I'm a one-person writing team. The only help I've had so far was some ideas on what to diss Kid Icarus about (by the way, if you were the person that gave me those ideas on chat, please let me know in the comments, I've completely forgotten who gave me those tips but I want to give due credit). Anyway, onto the big decision I made. Before I made this decision, I was sitting at about a 75% completion, with 234 lines of the projected 304 lines done being written. To put that in perspective, ERBParodies's Eyeless Jack vs Laughing Jack had 256 lines (but about 3 minutes worth of the fifteen minutes was break time with just instrumental). When that trailer came out, I wanted to make sure I made something that was like my own staple of awesomeness. I must commend Justin and everyone else working on the video. I wouldn't know from experience, but I know from word on the street and common sense that it is not easy to not only write that giant battle they're doing, but also make a song for it and a video for it. Anyway, I wanted something that would make mine stand a tad bit outside of its shadow. Before, the battle was mostly just the characters you play as in the game (save for the final end-all character). Then I added characters from the assist trophies that you don't play as that don't already come from a franchise being represented by people earlier in the battle (for example, I won't use Andross because Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, and Wolf O'Donnell are already in the battle, but I will use Dr. Wright because no character from The Sims are already in the battle). Finally, I used those same rules and added the characters represented by Mii Fighter costumes (for example, the Splatoon Inklings will be in the battle through that, but K. K. Slider won't be because the Animal Crossing Villager is already in the battle). I know it's a lot of unecessary characters but I want to do it this way. In furthering the amount of characters, I have changed the projected amount of lines in the battle to 384. How much is that? It is so much, that you need every battle in season 1 of ERB to get past that amount of lines. This change put me from a great 75% completion to a 60% completion. So yeah, it's not as soon as it was before, but don't worry. It'll be worth it. If you have any questions, comments, statements, or concerns, voice them in the comments, I will try to get to every comment (which may or may not be tough; I may get two or three comments, I may get sixty comments). Since you read this whole thing, I'm going to treat you with a sneak peak. Sneak Peak Duck Hunt: Hunting season's starting, so best be on your guard and, Armed with the Zapper, shooting you all down like a flying target. We Duck Hunt duo, fucking up you both, Kill eskimos and a demo, tick-ticking like a metronome. I'm the smuggest pug to chuckle at a wild gunman, You getting hunted by this duck, it's the name of the game, man. Sniped from the sky, don't need three chances to shoot, To have us, Duck Hunt, shoot skeet all over you. *Dog laughing* P.S. Thank you again for reading, and have a wonderful day. Category:Blog posts